After Everything
by SapphireAlexander
Summary: On a mission Alec gets poisoned by a demon. Usually this wouldn't be a problem because normally either their steele works or theres some sort of cure. This isn't one of those times. Can Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon save him? Or is it too late? Malec, Sizzy, Clace, Very Angsty and a bit dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the story. For my friends birthday I wrote a series of mortal instruments drabbles (as it's her and I's favorite book series) and I got inspired for this story. It's going to be very angsty and a lot of hurt/comfort. I love Malec so it's also going to be very centered around their relationship. I update daily (usually) because I don't like to keep you readers waiting and if I get enough reviews I can usually be persuaded to post more than one chapter a night (I'm a writing machine). Okay so anyways read on and tell me how it is. **

**Chapter 1**

"You okay?" Jace asked, hidden next to Alec in the grassy area where they waited for the demon to emerge.

"Fine."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "You don't look fine. What with Magnus-"

"Don't-" Alec whispered, though it came out as more of a pained whimper.

Jace sighed. "You're going to have to face this at some point. You can't just keep pretending it didn't happen and that everything's okay."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I know you and I know when you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alec-"

"Not right now! I just- I can't."

Jace sighed again. "Alec, I know you'r-" He was cut off when the demon they had been tracking burst though their hiding space. "Shit." Jace muttered before pulling out his seraph blade and saying its name. "This isn't over, Alec."  
Izzy who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke up. "Guys, this isn't the time or place." And with that she unwound her whip and charged. Jace and Alec looked at each other then followed.

The demon was strong but not unbeatable. Izzy had been the first to attack, hitting it with her whip. The demon recoiled and roared before charging on her. Alec had pulled out his bow and arrow and had it trained on it when the demon stopped and turned to look at him. Something about it's expression confused Alec. It had a look of almost- recognition on it's face before it turned and charged towards him. He fired the arrows one right after the other, aiming for its heart but it didn't even seem to slow it down. He threw the bow aside and pulled out his blade. The demon was on him now. He swung, aiming for anything and everything. He felt a warm slash of pain above his hip and everything seemed to start spinning. Out of nowhere the demon went slack, collapsing onto him for some reason it didn't disappear like the usual demons, it just lay on top of him, blocking off his air supply.

"Alec? ALEC!" He heard the frantic cries of his siblings, but for some reason they seemed far off and muted, as if he was under water. He felt them moving it off him and the puff of smoke as it disappeared but other than that he felt numb.

"Alec." A voice called, sounding calmer then the previous voices of his siblings. From the darkness stepped his former lover bathed in light. He must have been the only one who saw him because Jace and Izzy didn't even look in Magnus's direction. "Come with me." He said, extending his hand. He knew it couldn't really be him. Magnus wasn't here. But maybe it was another version of him. Maybe he would take him somewhere that they could be together. Maybe he would take away this emptiness inside of him. He extended his arm, ready to accept the hand when Jace stepped into his line of vision.

He kneeled in front of him. "Alec, stay with me." He whispered, his voice was frantic and desperate (two words that would hardly ever describe Jace). "It's going to be alright. You'll be healed soon enough." He said as the glowing Magnus take a step back then disappear. Alec simply stared at the place he had once been. Maybe he should have taken the hand? No one would miss him here anyways. He glanced from Jace to Izzy, he was most likely more of a pain then a help.

"Jace-" Izzy said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to have to-"

"Do it." Jace said. He grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it. "Just squeeze my hand when it hurts, okay?" Alec looked up at him in confusion. When what hurt? He wasn't feeling anything worse than normal. Jace looked back at Izzy. "Do it." He said once more. She reluctantly looked at the cut above his hip. She moved her knife towards it and that's when the pain started, he screamed, grasping Jace's hand. "Look at me." Jace said, trying to help him. "Just look at me, everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright.

**Did you like it? Hate it? What do you want to see? Please review. Also I'm working on the second chapter now and that will probably be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes everything seemed blurry. He felt like he was underwater. His head felt jumbled and he felt as if the room was spinning.

"Hey." Said a voice. He looked up to see Jace.

"Hey," he replied, his voice hoarse.

"You gave a quite a scare there."

"Wh-what happened?"

"The demon somehow managed to lodge it's claw inside of you." Alec winced. Had that really happened? "Izzy had a hard time getting it out and almost threw up."

"Wait, Izzy got it out?"

Jace nodded. "We didn't think you were going to make it otherwise."

Alec, closed his eyes, remembering all that happened. His eyes shot open, though when he remembered the figure.

"Was anyone else there?"

Jace shook his head. "Just Izzy and I. Why?"

Alec sighed. "Nothing." He said after a minute before his body was racked with coughs.

Jace looked alarmed. "Do you want me to get someone?"

Alec shook his head. "W-water." He sputtered. Jace nodded and handed him a glass. He took a sip. "Thanks." He said with a long breath.

"So…. How are you feeling?"

"A little out of it."

"Oh, that's normal. We had to give you a bit of Mundane medicine to keep the pain to a minimum. So you should probably feel tired."

Alec nodded, already feeling himself dosing off.

When he drifted back into consciousness someone was in his room.

"Alexander?" A voice asked. He opened his eyes to see a girl. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with long wavy auburn hair (with the tips of two cat ears that were the color of marmalade) and dark eyes. She looked concerned.

"Yes?" He answered, still feeling a little drowsy.

"I'm Mira. I'm here to help." Green sparks shot off her fingers much like Magnus's own. "Just lie still, okay?" He nodded, closing his eyes. She chanted under her breath as the sparks flew from her fingers.

"That's funny." He heard her whisper. Then a loud noise. He opened his eyes to see her lying on the other side of the room, looking a bit panicked.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I- I don't know." She stood up then walked closer to him carefully. "Something deflected my magic."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just tried to check and make sure it was all out."

"Is it?"  
"I'm not sure. I think we're going to have to do the manual way." He nodded. "As in the painful way." He nodded again slower this time. She sighed and touched the wound. Alec closed his eyes, trying not to moan and scare the girl.

She pulled her hands away. "Yeah, it's still there."

"But I thought Izzy took it out."

"She took out the claw. The poisons still in there. Someones going to have to take it out."

"You?"

She shook her head. "I'm not skilled enough. There are two options one: do it the mundane way which would be long and painful or two get a better trained warlock to do it."

"Who?"

"The only person who I can think of would be the high warlock of Bro-"

"No."

"What?"

"Not him."

"He won't hurt you. He isn't nearly as scary as he sounds."

"No, it's not like that."

"Then how is it like?" She immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I-"

"It's fine, Mira was it?" She nodded. "There's just a bit of history between the high warlock of Brooklyn and I."

She nodded. "Bad history?"

He nodded. "I- I don't want to bother him."

"Then the mundane way it is." He nodded in agreement. "We can't get a mundane doctor or they would ask too many questions."

"I think the clave has a connection with someone who works in the hospital. I'll get them to contact them." He nodded. She grabbed her bag and put her coat back on.

"Thanks, by the way."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Though I haven't done much yet."

"Thanks for trying anyways."

"You're welcome." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving him alone once again.

**So never fear Mira probably won't be a big character in the story. But do you like her? Hopefully you do. Also to ****merlinssister12 we'll find out soon enough what attacked him and why. . Also if any of you have ideas please feel free to message me because I have the basic plot and that's about it. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They all made me really happy! (I love writing fanfiction). If you have any questions too post a review. I'll answer them. And if any of you want me to read a fanfiction of yours I need more Malec fanfiction to read. Anyways thanks for reading. **

** Theres probably about a twenty percent chance that if I get enough reviews (reviews keep me motivated) I could post another chapter tonight. **

** Also to Alek: Thank you! I'll look you up right after I update! **


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke with a sharp jab of pain to his abdomen. He winced and cried out involuntarily. Within seconds Jace was upon him (he was sleeping in the bed next to him).

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Why do you even try? Tell me what's wrong."

"I just- my stomach hurts and a feel a little funny-" Alec went green and Jace had merely seconds to grab a trashcan and hold it under him as he puked in it.

Jace wasn't what to do so he rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. At last Alec pulled away from the trashcan looking pale and sweaty.

"Do you think it's done?" Jace asked. Alec shook his head weakly. "I don't think this is going to be able to be taken out by mundane methods."

"Jace-"

"We have to."

"I can't see him. It- it hurts." He whispered the last part, his voice breaking.

Jace sighed. He really didn't want to do this to him but he knew it was the only way to get him better. "I'm sorry."

"Please- please I'll do anything just- just don't bring _him_ into this." He hated to see him like this, so desperate, so broken but he knew it was the only way.

"I'm sorry, Alec." He repeated again as he pulled out his phone and texted Magnus a quick messege. "It's for your own good."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (To show a different point of view)

Magnus wiped his eye as Lizzy and Mr. Darcy finally met in the field. He hated to admit it but he was a sap for romance movies. He had to do something to distract himself and to keep his mind off him. He sighed as the credits rolled and shoved his to-go box of Chinese food out of the way, searching for the remote.

He felt a fuzzy presence and looked up to see chairman Meow meowing at his feet. He seemed to be whining.

"Oh, what do you want?" Chairman meow whined again. Magnus sighed and snapped, making food appear in the cats bowl. Chairman Meow ran towards the bowl. Magnus sighed and leaned back. His phone vibrated. Maybe it was Alec calling him and hanging up. He didn't know why he did it but he usually he picked it up and listened. If he was lucky he would hear Alec breathe a few times before hanging up. He checked his phone. It was a text message from Jace.

He sighed. What did he want? He opened it up.

_Alec's sick. We can't find out what's wrong. I wouldn't be contacting you if we weren't worried. Please come. He needs you. _

The last words resonated in his mind. He needs you. He stood up immdiatly, snapped some clean clothes on, checked his reflection in the mirror and left without another thought. All that was swimming through his head was images of Alexander hurt, images of Alexander in pain and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to be there. He needed to be there to save him. His Alexander.

**Okay, so sorry this was short. I have a lot of crap to memorize for theatre. So instead of not updating I figured a short update will be better than none at all. All of your reviews are so lovely and make me feel really happy (so please keep them coming). And don't worry all of your questions will be answered soon! Malec interaction next chapter! So be excited for that! Please keep reviewing. They keep me motivated and if you have any reviews or predictions please feel free to share! **


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus stood at the door, frantically banging on it and ignoring the rain that poured from above.

"LET ME IN!" He screamed. Suddenly the door was opened and there stood Isabelle .She had a bewildered look on her face.

"Magnus?" Isabelle whispered, confused. Before her gaze hardened and she glared at him. "You're not wanted here."

"Your brother asked for me?"  
Her face showed confusion once again. "Alec? He wouldn't- he couldn't-"

"Jace." Magnus corrected before she said something she would regret. "He texted me." He held out his phone as proof. Izzy checked it over then sighed, opening the door further. "Come in. But if you hurt him more. I swear by the Angel I'll-"

Magnus sighed. "I'm here to help. And Jace's text seemed urgent so-"

Izzy sighed, moving her arm exaggeratedly. "Go right ahead. He's in the infirmary."

"Thank you." Magnus said, walking past her and pretending not to notice how she was glaring at him. He walked upstairs to the infirmary and stepped inside. Jace was sitting on the bed next to him, his head in his hands. He looked up, hearing someone at the door.

"Magnus?" Jace whispered, squinting at him. Magnus nodded.

"It's me." He glanced around the room and when he saw him his heart crushed. He was lying on the bed, his breathing shallow, looking pale as a light sheen of sweat was on his forehead. "What happened?"

"Demon. We thought Izzy got all the poison out but-"

"It didn't work." Magnus finished. Jace nodded.

"I didn't want to call you but I don't know what else to do. He's getting worse and-" Jace's voice caught. He seemed unable to finish.

"I understand." Was all Magnus said. Jace looked almost as bad as Alec. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. "You should get some rest."

"I can't. Not with him like this."

Magnus nodded, he knew the feeling. That sinking feeling when a loved one's condition was getting worse. He was fighting the feeling now. He would help him. He would get him better. After all he'd done it before.

"What type of demon was it?"

"We're not sure. We went out to get some supplies and we ran into it."

"You have no idea what type it was?"  
Jace nodded. "That's what I just said."

Magnus sighed. "This is going to be harder then but not impossible."

Jace lit up. "So you can help him?"

Magnus nodded. "I believe I can." He walked over to Alec, gently examining the cut. "This looks easy. It will just take a simple healing spell."

Jace nodded, still looking a bit wary. Magnus rubbed his hands together and chanted something under his breath. He separated his hands and blue sparks shot out of his fingers. Suddenly Magnus was thrown to the other side of the room just as Mira had. He cried out as he hit the wall.

Jace ran to his aid but he was too fast, lifting himself up and dusting himself off. "I- I'm fine." Magnus said.

"Are you sure?"

Magnus nodded, not trusting himself to speak more. He had a better idea of what it was now and it was doing nothing to ease his fears.

"I th-" He started but he was cut of when a voice sounded out from across the room.

"M-magnus?" A weak voice asked.

**Ok so I hoped this would be longer. This just seemed like the right place to stop though. I know I said Magnus/Alec interaction this chapter but I got a little ahead of myself (next chapter I promise). Thank you for your kind reviews. And I might be able to update again tonight if I get enough reviews. (I hate bribing people but I really want those reviews because they keep me motivated and help me write). Also to respond to a previous question: yes this takes place after City Of Lost Souls. **

** Post predictions, ideas, comments or anything else in the reviews below (Ideas would be greatly appreciated). Thank you! (hopefully I'll be writing another one of these shortly). :D**


End file.
